Fearless: Bailey's Story
by newyorklghts
Summary: Has to mch happened to keep them together? Can Jacob forgive himself what he did to Bailey? Her scars are a daily reminder of what he thinks he is: a monster. Can Bailey help him see past that or are they headed for heartbreak? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel to Jacob's Story is finally going up! I know I promised it but in reality I had no clue what to write about! I had a dream a couple of days ago and I started writing the next day. Its so Stephanie Meyer of me, I'm kind of proud. I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy Fearless! Review and let me know what you think!!**

She was running, faster than she ever had. She wasn't tired though, not even close. The wind was blowing through her hair as she tore through the trees. She could sense that there were others running nearby, but she couldn't see them. Howls filled the air.

Bailey burst through the line of trees into a clearing. She skidded to a halt and cocked her to the side. Her eyes rolled about taking in the scene before her. Jacob was standing with his back to her talking to someone.

Bailey couldn't place the voice of the woman, though she knew she had heard it before. It was like smoke through wind chimes. She shifted slightly and stepped forward. Her foot landed on a twig but it made no noise as it broke.

Bailey's eyebrows knit together in confusion as her head snapped up. Jacob suddenly pushed past the woman and headed away from Bailey. She watched his retreating back wondering what had caused this.

Her eyes flickered to the woman in the center of the clearing suspiciously. She was the cause of this. The cause of everything that had gone wrong since Bailey had arrived. Bailey met Bella's blood-red gaze with a furious one of her own.

"Bailey, it's nice to see you again," Bella said easily.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Bailey snapped. She felt a strange tremor run down her spine as she stared at Bella. She wanted nothing more than to leap at her and tear her limb from limb for hurting Jacob.

The shaking increased and low animalistic growl escaped Bailey's throat. She leapt without thinking and her body suddenly felt as though it were being torn in a hundred different directions.

Bailey sat straight up in her bed gasping loudly. Her skin felt to hot and the dream felt to real. She took a deep breath and pushed the blankets off her bed.

It had been a month since the Cullens had left. She'd had her first dream like this that night. They had only gotten more vivid since then. She hadn't told Jacob about them either, she was afraid to know what they meant. She didn't want to know what was happening to her, but she had her suspicions.

Sam kept watching her strangely, Emily always had this look of pity on her face whenever she looked at Bailey, Paul, Jared, and Embry kept provoking her trying to make her angry with them. Unfortunately, Jacob was no help since he was currently avoiding her.

Bailey sighed loudly and climbed off the bed. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds. She shook her head and yanked her tank top off. She slipped out of her pajama shorts and pulled on a pair of running ones instead. She pulled on a jog bra and a jacket before heading down the hallway to the front door.

Bailey slipped on her running shoes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She unlocked the door and stepped out into the cool Washington morning. She'd only recently taken up running. It was the only thing Jacob didn't have a problem with her doing.

Everything was an argument with him lately. She was being to reckless, she wasn't sleeping enough, she was sleeping to much, she should eat more, she shouldn't have cut her hair, why did she flirt with other guys, wasn't he enough for her. The arguments went on and on.

Bailey didn't know how to make him understand. He was the only guy she was interested in, but Jacob kept pushing her away only to pull her back in. Things with him were running hot and cold lately and she didn't know why.

Bailey started down the road toward first beach. Her feet pounded out a steady rhythm as she ran. Her breathing remained steady and calm as she jogged. She slowly picked up speed.

Bailey arrived at the beach in record time and sat down on one of the logs. She took a deep breath and studied the area around her. School had started back a couple of weeks ago. While she was happy to be back, it was weird having to go to a new school.

She glanced toward the cliffs and saw four figures at the top of them. She rolled her neck trying to relax it as she watched them. One by one, they jumped off splashing into the water far below them. Bailey stood up and started to leave as the guys approached the beach.

"Bailey," one of them called loudly.

She knew she couldn't leave now that they had spoken to her. She felt her shoulders clench slightly as she turned toward the voice. Paul, Embry, Jared, and Jacob had just emerged from the water.

"Running again," Embry asked as they approached.

"It's kind of the only thing I'm allowed to do anymore," Bailey said as she shot a glance at Jacob. "I'll see you guys later."

Bailey spun around quickly to walk away. She knew that they would try to pick a fight with her if she stayed much longer. It was the way things went now. They were all waiting for her to do something, but no one would tell her what.

She stiffened when someone grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Don't leave we want to talk to you," Paul said quickly.

Bailey glanced at each of the guys before attempting to pull away from Paul. He wouldn't let go no matter how hard she pulled against him. "Paul please," she said tiredly.

Jacob studied her carefully before speaking. "What's wrong," he asked softly. Paul released her arm as soon as he spoke. Jacob stepped forward and lifted her chin so she was staring him in the eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just not in the mood to argue! I'm tired of this," Bailey snapped. Jacob let her pull away from him and didn't stop her as she jogged away from them.

"Are you sure she's going to change Jake? I mean it's been a month man it should have happened by now," Jared said.

"Maybe we should back off and let it happen naturally," Embry suggested. "We can't force this on her."

Jacob shook his head slightly his eyes never leaving Bailey's retreating back. "I'll talk to her, explain what's going on," Jacob finally said.

"Yeah I'll believe that when it actually happens, you've been saying it for a month. She still doesn't know what is happening," Paul argued.

"I said I would handle it and I will," Jacob snapped before storming away from the pack. Like Bailey, he'd had enough of the way everyone was acting too.


	2. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Immense apologies readers, if you feel the need to throw things at me I will completely understand. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Look for updates on all my stories within the next week I promise!!**

Chapter 2

Bailey wrapped a towel around her tan body and headed down the hallway toward her room. Her dad was not home, he was working late, as usual. She stepped into her room and shut the door behind her.

Bailey turned catching a glimpse of someone in her mirror. She screamed loudly and darted back toward the door only to be caught around the waist by the person. She struggled against him as she continued to scream.

"Bailey, its me! Will you shut up please," Jacob demanded as he released her.

Bailey spun around and hit him as hard as she could. She yelped in pain and clutched her hand to her chest. "What the hell are you doing Jacob Black? I thought you were a robber or a rapist," Bailey shouted through her pain. Her eyes were brimming in tears. She was pretty sure she had broken her hand trying to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I got here while you were in the shower I thought I would just wait. I didn't think you were going to freak out like this," Jacob said nervously. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Bailey grumbled as she stepped around him.

"No you aren't, you're crying," Jacob said as he turned after her. He put a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop moving. He stepped closer so that her back was pressed against his chest.

Bailey stiffened at the contact, but let Jacob examine her hand. She winced as he bent her fingers checking for breaks.

"I think you'll be ok, we should put some ice on it though," Jacob finally said.

"Thanks," Bailey mumbled as she pulled away from him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the pack?"

"We have to talk," Jacob said hesitantly. Bailey glanced at him over her shoulder and sighed.

"Wait in the living room while I get dressed. We can talk in there," Bailey finally said.

Jacob nodded once before walking quickly out of the room. Bailey shook her head and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser. She pulled them on slowly, not wanting to talk to Jacob. She had a feeling she knew what this talk was going to be about.

Bailey trudged down the hallway to the living room. Jacob was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She wandered over to the chair opposite him and sat down. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

Bailey met Jacob's gaze before speaking. "Let's get this over with. What do you want to talk about Jake," Bailey said resignedly.

"I know that we've all been acting weird around you lately. Sam… Sam thinks that…" Jacob trailed off unsure of how to explain what was happening to her.

"What does Sam think Jacob," Bailey asked in irritation. He was wasting her time. Why couldn't he just say it?

"Sam thinks that you are going to become one of us," Jacob said in a rush.

"One of us? You mean one of the pack," Bailey said letting go of her legs. She stood up quickly and walked over to the window. "Are you sure?"

"Not really," Jacob replied. "Not anymore. You should have changed by now. When that bloodsucker bit you, the reaction you had wasn't normal. The venom wasn't changing you, it was killing you. You're one of us."

"Did any of you stop to think that maybe it was killing me because we have the same type of blood? I'm half Quileute that means I have the wolf gene too. It doesn't automatically mean that I am going to change," Bailey snapped.

She shook her head angrily and met Jacob's gaze in the window. "Why didn't you tell me? You thought being a jerk and letting the pack pick fights with me was a better option," Bailey demanded.

"We thought you would change a couple of days after you got bitten. When you didn't we thought maybe if we made you angry enough it would happen," Jacob explained.

"So you weren't going to tell me what was going on until I exploded out of my clothes and turned into a giant wolf? God Jake, what if it had happened while I was with my dad? I could have killed him," Bailey shouted.

"We've been taking turns watching you. Your dad knew what was going on too Bailey. He wasn't in any danger," Jacob replied.

"We both know that there is no control over what happens when we change," Bailey snapped. She pushed up her sleeve revealing the scar he had given her. "I think this is proof enough of that. Even with all of your control, you hurt me! What was to stop me from hurting him?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say to you," Jacob said tiredly.

"So am I changing or not," Bailey demanded.

"I don't know! You should have changed by now but…," Jacob trailed off when he noticed how she was shaking. "Bailey? Are you ok?"

Bailey nodded slowly trying to control the tremors that were running through her body. She grabbed hold of the back of the nearest chair as she shook. She felt as though her body was blurring at the edges.

"Bailey," Jacob said in concern. "Listen let it happen, just let go."

Bailey shook her head furiously and shut her eyes. She focused on an image in her mind. The one thing that could always stop her from doing something crazy or reckless. The tremors subsided despite what Jacob had said.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. Bailey brushed past him and sat down in the chair. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten off the sofa and crossed to her.

"Has that happened to you before," Jacob asked.

"A couple of times," Bailey admitted.

"How do you stop it," Jacob asked.

"I focus on one thing," Bailey explained.

"What though," Jacob asked.

Bailey shook her head and looked away from him. "You wouldn't understand Jacob," Bailey replied.

"I want to know Bailey. You're keeping yourself from changing and I want to know how you are doing it," Jacob pleaded.

"I'm not changing," Bailey shouted suddenly. Jacob stepped back in shock at her outburst. "I'm making a choice to not become like the rest of you! I don't want that for myself and I am going to stop it if it's the last thing I do! I don't want to be a monster!"

The look on Jacob's face cut right through Bailey. She realized her mistake a moment to late though. "Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Bailey said standing up quickly. He stepped around her and headed for the door.

"Yes you did Bailey. I get it, you don't want to be one of us, a monster," Jacob spat back at her.

"Jake stop, you know I don't think you're a monster, please," Bailey pleaded as she followed him. Bailey grabbed him arm in an attempt to stop him. "Jake please?"

Jacob paused at the door and looked back at her over his shoulder. "No Bailey. You've made it clear what you think of me and the rest of the pack. We'll leave you alone," Jacob said before pulling his arm out of her grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3

Bailey rolled over in her bed and stared out the window. The moonlight filtered through bathing her room in silver light. She had tried to call Jacob but Billy said he wasn't there. She knew he was though, she had heard him say he didn't want to talk to her right now.

Bailey sat up and glanced toward her door. She climbed out of bed and crept over to it. She glanced down the hallway to see if her dad's bedroom light was still on. Satisfied that he was asleep Bailey grabbed her rain boots and a flashlight out of the closet and pulled them on. She slipped a jacket over her shoulders before crossing to her window.

As quietly as possible Bailey pushed the window open and climbed out of it. She pulled it shut behind her and glanced around. She knew that someone from the pack was watching her house. She hoped it wasn't Sam. He would freak out if he knew what she was doing.

Bailey flipped on the flashlight and followed the well-worn path through the trees to Jacob's house. She could feel eyes on her as she moved. Bailey kept the flashlight pointed straight ahead as she walked though.

A snapping twig caused Bailey to freeze in her steps. She turned slowly and looked back over her shoulder. Seeing no one there she turned back around coming face to face with a huge wolf.

Bailey stumbled back several steps in fear but suppressed her scream. She pointed the flashlight directly at the wolf to figure out who it was. "Geez Leah, you could warn a girl before you jump out at her," Bailey complained. "I'm just going to Jake's. You want to walk me the rest of the way?"

The wolf bobbed its grey head at her and yipped softly. Leah turned and jerked her head to indicate they should keep moving. Bailey fell into step next Leah and sighed softly.

"You know I don't think you guys are monsters right? I was upset but I didn't mean it," Bailey explained. "The pack has done an amazing job protecting the tribe, but that doesn't mean I want to be a member of it. It's hard enough dating a werewolf. I don't want to be one too."

Leah bobbed her head again to say that she understood. She stopped at the end of the trail. Bailey met her heavy gaze and smiled.

"I'll see you later Leah," Bailey said softly before jogging over to the back of Jacob's house. His bedroom light was still on. She peered in the window but noticed that Jake wasn't in his room.

Bailey pushed the window open as silently as possible. She braced her arms on the ledge and hopped up. She had to lean forward to get her upper body into the room. Placing her arms on the floor, Bailey tried to pull her legs in but ended up crashing to the floor in a heap.

Jacob's bedroom door flew open and Bailey looked up sheepishly. Billy and Jacob stared down at her in a mixture of shock, amusement, and anger on Jacob's part.

"Hi," Bailey said as she stood up.

"Nice to see you Bailey," Billy said jovially. "Next time why don't you use the front door? It seems to work better for you."

Bailey stared at Jacob waiting for him to say something, anything. She sighed softly and glanced at Billy. "I'm sorry about bothering you guys, I'll just go," Bailey said quickly. Bailey turned to climb back out the window but Jacob grabbed her arm before she could get close to it.

"Dad can you give us a minute," Jacob asked.

"Of course, I'll see you later Bailey," Billy said before rolling himself back to his room.

Bailey turned slowly and looked at Jacob. She was always surprised by how beautiful he was. She knew that Bella had said the same thing about him, but who could blame her? He really was beautiful.

"What are you doing here Bailey," Jacob asked as he released her arm. He sat on the bed and studied her carefully. "Did Leah bring you over?"

"Yeah, she walked with me," Bailey explained. "I apologized to her too."

"Why? What did you do to her," Jacob asked.

Bailey rolled her eyes and snorted softly. "There are no secrets in the pack Jake, if you shifted since the fight they all know what happened. They all heard what I said," Bailey reminded him.

"You don't think they should know what you think of us," Jake demanded.

Bailey stepped back in shock. She hadn't expected him to behave like this. "Jake I was angry! I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Bailey snapped. "If you would have stayed I could have explained it to you!"

"You don't have to explain it to me Bailey! I get it, you think we are all monsters! You don't want to be one of us," Jake shouted. He leapt off the bed so suddenly that Bailey stumbled back in shock.

Bailey gasped loudly when her back slammed against the wall. She could feel herself shaking in fear. "Jake please," Bailey pleaded softly.

His dark brown eyes caught her blue ones for a moment. Jacob froze as he looked at her. Her jacket had slipped off her shoulder and he could see the scars he had left. She looked so small and helpless trapped against his wall. He hadn't even touched her, but he knew she was afraid of him right now. She was afraid of what he was capable of.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it," Bailey said in a rush. "I was upset and scared. I'm still scared of what is going on with me, but that doesn't mean that you are a monster Jake."

"Yes I am," Jacob roared, "Look at what I did to you!"

Jacob went to grab her arm, but she flinched away from him. He stepped closer but Bailey pushed herself farther along the wall to get away from him. Jacob stopped moving when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Bailey stood still when she felt a tear slide down her face. She bit her lip not knowing what to say or do now. The most important person in her world had just become one of the scariest.

"You won't even let me touch you," Jacob pointed out lowly.

"You're angry Jacob and you are scaring me," Bailey replied. "Do you want me to think you're a monster?"

"I am a monster Bailey, that's what you don't get! All you have to do it look at those scars to see what I am capable of doing," Jacob said angrily.

"I forgave you for that Jake," Bailey reminded him. "You hurt me, but you didn't do it on purpose and I know that if you could take it back you would."

"I think you should leave," Jacob said tersely.

"I'm not leaving until we finish talking about this," Bailey said quickly.

"Leave Bailey," Jacob ordered.

"No," Bailey snapped. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"I said leave," Jacob roared. "Go away!"

"If I leave right now I'm not coming back Jacob," Bailey shouted back. "If you make me leave right now, we are done! I don't think you are a monster, I never have and I never will, but I'm not doing this with you anymore. You've been pushing me away because you can't forgive yourself! Enough is enough."

Jacob stared at her silently. He finally stepped past her and yanked open the window. The glass rattled in the frame as it opened. He jerked his head toward the window and waved her out. "Go away," Jacob said again.

Bailey felt as though someone had stabbed her in the chest. She gasped softly, not wanting to believe what he had said. She met his gaze and could see that he meant it though. Bailey brushed past him and climbed out of the window silently.

Her feet touched the ground and she darted into the woods before he could hear her crying. She just barely made it past the tree line before the sobs started. She leaned against the nearest tree and slid to the ground.

Jacob leaned against the window frame and listened to Bailey crying. Tears slid silently down his face as he listened. She was better off without him. Everything that had happened to her was his fault. He wouldn't put her through that anymore. No matter how much it hurt him, he would never let her get hurt because of him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The rest of the night had been a blur for Bailey. She didn't remember when she had gotten home. There were vague images of Quil, Embry, and Sam finding her. She was pretty sure that one of them had carried her home and put her back in bed.

Bailey curled into a tight ball and tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Even though he hadn't said more than 'go away', she felt like Jacob had ripped her heart out. He didn't want her anymore.

Bailey groaned when someone knocked on the door. She sat up slowly and caught her reflection in the mirror. Bailey slipped out of the bed and stepped closer to the mirror. She tiredly ran a hand through her hair. She sighed softly knowing she was probably going to look like a grieving widow for a while.

Whoever was at the door pounded on it loudly growing impatient. Bailey trudged down the hallway and threw open the front door. "What," she said angrily. She met the gaze of the young man in front of her impatiently. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jacob called me," Sam explained.

"That's nice," Bailey snapped. She attempted to slam the door in his face but he caught it before she could. "Sam I'm not doing this now."

"We need to talk," Sam said evenly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Bailey cried. "I think Jake said everything he needed to last night! Actually it was what he didn't say that counts so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed."

Bailey left the door open and started down the hallway determined to ignore him. She didn't care what he had to say she didn't want to hear it.

"He wants to see you," Sam called after her.

That was the one thing that could get her to stop though. She turned slowly and glanced back toward Sam. "Did he say why," she asked carefully.

"No, just that he wants to see you," Sam replied.

"When," Bailey asked.

"In an hour at the beach," Sam said.

Bailey drew in a shaky breath and turned to face Sam. "What if I don't want to see him? Did he think about that," Bailey asked angrily.

"We both know that you want to see him," Sam pointed out. Bailey shook her head and turned away from him again. "I'll tell him you'll be there."

Bailey didn't reply she simply slammed her bedroom door and threw herself back on the bed. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't think she could bear it.

After 45 minutes of debating whether or not to go Bailey finally pulled on a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and some black boots. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and headed to the front door. Halfway there she turned to go back to her room but changed her mind.

Maybe he did still want her, maybe it wasn't really over. She sighed and quickly left her house. She jogged to the first beach, the pace preventing her from changing her mind again. No one was there when she got there though.

Bailey took a deep breath and headed over to a log. She sank down onto it and glanced out at the ocean. She sat studying the sky when she felt someone standing behind her. She knew it had to a member of the pack but it didn't make it less scary.

Bailey glanced tensely over her shoulder and craned her neck to look up at him. "Hi," she said softly.

"What are you doing here," Jacob asked tensely.

Bailey's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Sam… Sam told me that you had talked to him and that you wanted me to meet you here," Bailey explained.

Jacob stared at her blankly for several seconds before looking away. "You should go back home," Jacob said lowly.

"But Sam said," Bailey started to say.

"Damn it Bailey, he lied! I talked to him this morning yes, but I didn't tell him I wanted to talk to you. He set us up," Jacob snapped.

"You have to talk to her," Sam said as he came into view. The rest of the pack trailed behind him a couple of steps.

Jacob stiffened and glanced over at them. "This has nothing to do with the rest of you," he said lowly.

"You know it does Jacob," Sam reminded him. "If you leave your imprint you know what you are risking."

"What is he talking about," Bailey asked. "What happens if we break up?"

"This isn't a breakup Bailey. Jacob is considering permanent separation, he's leaving," Sam explained.

"No, I don't want you to leave," Bailey said quickly. "Jake please, you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do Bailey," Jacob replied without looking at her.

"I'm not letting you leave Jacob," Bailey snapped. She climbed off the log and stared at him frantically. "What do I have to do? What will make you stay? Tell me and I will do it! You want me to change tell me how and I will!"

"No Bailey," Jacob said. He grabbed her arms to keep her in place. "You don't get it, I'm leaving for you, not because of you. There's nothing you can do to make me stay. I'm leaving so you can have someone who won't hurt you like I have."

"Jake please," Bailey said desperately. "Please don't go."

Jacob released her arms and stepped away from her. He started toward the trees but Bailey ran to keep up with him.

"You told me what it was like for Bella when Edward left her, you called him a coward and you swore to her that you would never hurt her like he had. Now you're doing it to me Jake," Bailey said angrily.

"He was right to have left, but I won't be coming back," Jacob replied.

Bailey grabbed his arm and Jake drug her with him for several steps before he stopped. She reached up slowly and tried to turn his face so he would look at her. Jacob complied and turned his head slowly. He looked down at her his dark eyes meeting her blue ones. He tried not to flinch when he saw the tears slipping down her face.

"Bella went to pieces when he left," Bailey said softly. "The only thing that saved her was you. Who is going to save me from this? You imprinted on me Jake. I know you care about me, probably more than you think I care about you. I know you think I am going to move on and I'll find someone else. But I won't, I will spend the rest of my life waiting for you. I love you."

"I have to go Bailey," Jacob said just as softly. "I can't keep putting you in danger. I can't keep hurting you."

"You're hurting me now! If you leave me that will be the worse thing you could do to me," Bailey cried.

Jacob pulled Bailey into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You'll understand one day," Jacob explained. "I'm doing this for you, so that you can have a better life than the one you would have with me. There are things you deserve that I can't give you. You don't need a guy who is always going to be putting you in danger, whose children will be members of the pack as well. I'm taking myself out of the equation."

Bailey wrapped her arms tightly around Jacob in an attempt to keep him from leaving. "Please don't do this," she whispered brokenly. "I'll fall apart if you leave."

"I'm sorry Bailey," he said softly before gently pulling her arms away from him. "I really am sorry."

"No," Bailey said brokenly. She wrapped her arms back around him and quickly raised up on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips against his without hesitation. She poured every thing she had into the kiss. It was her last chance to change his mind. If he felt how much she loved him, how much she cared he wouldn't leave.

Despite knowing it would only make it worse Jacob deepened the kiss. He wanted her to know that he did love her. He was doing this because he loved her so much. He knew that she loved him too, but she would get over him.

Bailey pulled back slightly and met his gaze. "Don't leave me," she pleaded softly.

"Bailey, I know you love me, I do. But I can't stay with you any longer. Me being with you just puts you in danger," Jacob replied.

With that, he spun around and darted into the woods before she could speak. He didn't make a sound as he shifted and took of running. Bailey's knees gave out when she heard him howl in the distance.

A pair of hands wrapped around her arms and attempted to pull her off the ground. Bailey shook them away and broke into sobs. "Don't, don't touch me," she shouted as she scrambled to her feet. "I'll never forgive any of you for letting him leave me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. He had left her. He had left them all. Jacob had abandoned her and the pack. No one thought he was coming back either.

Bailey rolled over in her bed and glanced out the window. The sun was peeking through the blinds like today was going to be special. The sun seemed to think that there was a reason for her to get out of bed.

Bailey rolled her eyes and turned back over. A knock at her door made her sigh loudly. "Come in," she called tiredly.

"Bailey you have to get up," her dad said as he opened the door. Russell stared hopelessly at his daughter. She had only gotten out of bed a handful of times in the past two weeks.

"Why," Bailey asked.

"You start school today, it's your senior year. I know you are upset about…," he trailed off when Bailey shot him an angry look.

"Don't dad, don't say his name," she warned.

"About what happened," Russell said instead, "but you still have to go to school. Think of it this way. If you keep your grades up you can go away for school."

"I don't want to go away for school," Bailey said angrily. "I just want him to come back."

"I know you do sweetheart, but the pack and elders are pretty sure," Russell started to say.

"No! He'll come back," Bailey screamed. "He's coming back and I am going to wait for him!"

Russell raised his hands in defeat and glanced at the clock. "Fine, that is fine, but you still have to go to school. He wouldn't want you to be a high school dropout," Russell said.

"Fine," Bailey snapped. She climbed out of bed and waved her dad out of the room.

Bailey slammed the door behind him and sagged against it tiredly. She glanced around the room and sighed. It had been two weeks, two long horrible weeks since he had left.

Bailey had not spoken his name since he had left. She referred to Jacob as him. Several members of the pack had stopped by to check on her but she wouldn't see them. The pack had become they or them. She blamed them for what had happened. More than anything though she blamed herself.

Bailey pushed herself away from the wall and headed toward her closet. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and pulled on a plaid button up shirt. She glanced briefly in her mirror and decided to leave her hair the way it was.

Everyone knew what had happened. It was a small reservation. Even though she was going to be considered the new kid at school, she had been set. She was dating Jacob Black. She was friends with the members of the pack. Even though most people didn't know the truth about the pack, they still got a ton more respect than your average kid.

Now that he was gone people knew her as the girl that had driven him away. To La Push it was her fault he had left. She had heard all the whispers while she was in the local grocery store. She had felt the stares.

Going to a school full of boys and girls that blamed her for what had happened was the last thing Bailey wanted. She didn't have a choice though. It was too far to drive to the high school in Forks. Even if she wanted to, Bailey doubted her dad would let her go.

Her only hope was to do incredibly well this year so she could go away to school. La Push had a community college where the majority of the pack went, but Bailey didn't want to spend more time with them than she had too.

Bailey pulled on her worn brown boots and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten a whole meal in several days. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and met her dad's gaze determinedly.

"What," she asked sharply.

"Glad to see you up and about," Russell replied.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Bailey pointed out in irritation.

"You can't stop living because of what happened," Russell reminded her.

"I'm still alive aren't I," Bailey replied.

"Not really," Russell said before putting his coffee cup in the sink. "I talked to Billy yesterday."

Bailey stiffened and glanced away from her father. "What did he say," she said lowly.

"He called," Russell said carefully. He doubted that he should tell Bailey about the phone call. She would find out eventually though.

"And," Bailey asked.

"He was in Canada, with the Cullens," Russell explained.

Bailey turned quickly and without thinking she threw the apple at the wall and swore under her breath. She inhaled loudly through her nose and shook her head. "Damn her," Bailey finally said. "I knew it, I knew he would go running back to her."

"I don't think it's like that," Russell replied.

"Bull shit," Bailey snapped. "That's exactly what it's like Dad."

"Bailey, he's not," Russell started to explain.

"Enough," Bailey said loudly. "I'm not doing this, he can do whatever he wants! He left that's it, it's done. I don't want to hear anything else about it!"

With that Bailey hurried out of the room and headed toward the front door. She grabbed her purse and bolted outside not waiting to hear what her dad had to say in response.

Bailey kept her head down as she entered the school. As the only blonde, it was difficult for her to go unnoticed. She had already received her schedule in the mail and had found her locker.

Bailey brushed past a couple of girls and heard the whispers again. She rounded the corner and looked up. She froze, immediately regretting looking up. Several of the pack members where standing a few feet away watching her.

Seth pushed away from the wall and started toward her. Embry, Brady, Nate, and Lucas followed behind him silently. They all had different looks on their faces.

Seth looked genuinely pleased to see her. It was obvious that he was concerned though. Embry was irritated. She was the reason Jake had left, he didn't want to see her, and he certainly didn't want to be the one left looking after her. Nate and Lucas smiled at her, but Bailey could see that they were hiding their anger.

"Hey," Seth said softly.

"What are you doing here," Embry demanded.

"I go here," Bailey replied.

"You should go somewhere else," Embry snapped.

"Go to hell Embry," Bailey said just as angrily. She was surprised by his behavior, he was one of Jake's best friends but she thought he was her friend as well.

"Chill out will you," Seth said in irritation. "She is not the enemy."

"That doesn't mean it's not her fault," Lucas pointed out.

Bailey shook her head and started to step around them. She stumbled when one of them grabbed her arm and spun her around to face them. Bailey gasped in pain and struggled to get away.

"Don't walk away from me," Embry hissed through clenched teeth.

"Get your hands off me now," Bailey said lowly leaning closer to him. An animalistic growl slipped out of her before she could stop it. His hand dropped from her arm and he stared at her curiously.

"You're one of us," he stated.

"You ever touch me again and you'll find out just how much damage I can do Embry," Bailey snapped. She jerked away from him and stormed off. Leah had warned her about this.

Before Jacob had left he had made Embry swear to look after her. He didn't want to do it but he had agreed to do it for Jake. Bailey shook her head and glanced back over her shoulder at him. He was still watching her with a fascinated look on his face. It was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Bailey made it through her first day of classes just barely. Every time she saw someone from the pack she headed in the opposite direction. She avoided all of them even Seth. She couldn't deal with it.

She'd made it through classes by not speaking unless spoken too. It was one of the advantages of having her reputation. Everyone knew what had gone down with Jacob, they all blamed her for his leaving. No one spoke to her but the teachers.

Things were easier that way. Bailey was hanging on the precipe, trying to decide whether to leave at the end of the school year or stay. She had said she would wait for him to come back, but she didn't think she could stand it. She didn't think she could wait forever for him to come back, even if she did love him.

Jake wouldn't want her to throw her life away like that. He'd told her he was leaving so she could find someone else. He was leaving so she could move on and not be with someone that was dangerous to her.

Bailey trudged down the road to her house blindly. She didn't look up as she walked past Sam and Emily's house. She didn't glance over when Lucas called out to her. Bailey kept going until she reached her front porch. She froze when she realized someone was sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here? You didn't get enough at school you had to come here for more," she demanded, her anger bubbling over at him.

He studied her for a moment before speaking or moving. He stood up quickly, much faster than any regular human and grabbed Bailey's arm. She violently jerked away from him, crying out in pain as she did so.

"Let go of me Embry," she ordered. Her voice dropped into a menacing tone as she spoke.

"He was right about you, if you would give in and shift, you'd be incredibly strong," Embry said as he released her arm.

"Enough Embry," Bailey snapped. "I'm not going to change, I'm a half-blood. The rest of the pack are all full blooded. None of you ever stopped to think about that. No one ever realized that maybe I would have a choice in the matter."

"What do you do to keep yourself from changing," Embry asked as he continued to study her.

"It's none of your damn business," Bailey snapped as she tried to step around him.

Embry blocked her way and stared her down. He crossed his arms over his chest making it obvious that he wasn't going to give up. "What do you do?"

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch," Bailey said as she attempted to push past him.

"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone," Embry said as he pushed her back.

Bailey stumbled back a couple of steps and shook her head at him. "I wouldn't tell him what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"He has a name, it's Jacob," Embry reminded her.

Bailey flinched hard at the sound of his name. She hadn't heard it in several days, she didn't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. She turned away from Embry and headed toward the road. "Fine you can sit there as long as you want. I'm not talking about this with you."

She dropped her books by her mailbox and took off at a run. She knew Embry could catch up with her, but she hoped he would take the hint. Apparently he wasn't though, if the footsteps behind her indicated anything.

Bailey ran all the way down to the first beach and stood staring out at the ocean. She knew Embry was standing behind her, but she refused to turn around. "You're taking this job a little too seriously Embry," she finally said.

"I do what I can," Embry said as he came to stand next to her. "I'm not trying to make you miserable Bailey. I'm just doing what he asked me too."

"You don't have to be such an ass while you're doing it though."

Embry ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "You don't have to be a bitch either. You could make this a little easier you know? I liked the old Bailey, this new one is a pain to put up with."

That was what Bailey has always liked about Embry. He was honest about stuff, almost to a fault. She should have been offended by what he had said but she didn't care. She knew he was right.

"Yeah well, he took the old Bailey with him when he left. I don't think she's coming back anytime soon," Bailey explained. "So much of who I was, was tied up in him. It's like a huge part of me is missing, and I don't think it's ever going to come back."

"It might, someday," Embry said carefully.

"I never pegged you for a closet optimist Embry, but you and I both know why he left. He's not coming back unless he knows I've moved on."

Bailey saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged her shoulders and reached down to the buttons of her shirt. "You think the water is still warm," she asked.

"We live in Washington that water never gets warm," Embry pointed out. He watched as Bailey unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, she left on her blue tanktop as she slipped out of her shoes and jeans. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going swimming," Bailey said as she started toward the water. She ran down to the edge and turned to look at him. "You coming?"

Embry didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his t-shirt off and started after her. Bailey waded in up to her waist then dove under the water. Embry stepped into the water wincing slightly at the cold. If it were cold to him, he wondered how cold it was for Bailey. She resurfaced, her blonde hair matted to her head.

"Bailey this water is freezing," Embry said as he swam out of her.

"Good thing I brought a space heater with me," Bailey said before diving back under the water. Embry sighed and dove under after her. She was going to get sick if he let her stay in the water any longer.

Embry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the surface. Bailey struggled against him trying to get lose. "Stop it, I want to go swimming," she cried in irritation.

"You're going to get sick idiot," Embry snapped as he drug her toward the shore.

"And you care because," Bailey asked.

"Because I promised to take care of you and that means not letting you get the flu or something," Embry said as he sat her down on the sand.

Bailey began to shiver once she was out of his arms. Goosebumps rose over her skin as she struggled to put her shirt back on. "So maybe it was a little cold," she admitted as her hands shook.

Embry knelt in front of her and quickly buttoned her shirt. He handed her his shirt to dry off with. Bailey smiled gratefully as she dried her hair and legs with it. She stood up and dusted the sand off of her butt before sliding her jeans back on.

"Still cold," Embry asked.

Bailey shook her head, but Embry could see that she was still shaking. Embry sat down and pulled Bailey down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was surprised when she moved closer to him absorbing his warmth. Bailey rested her head against his shoulder and looked out at the waves.

"What are you guys doing," a voice called interrupting them.

Bailey pulled back from Embry and glanced over in the direction of the voice. Leah was standing behind them a look of confusion on her face. Bailey cleared her throat and stood up.

"I went swimming, but the water was really cold so Embry was helping me get warm," Bailey explained as she pulled on her shoes. "I should get home."

"Yeah you should," Leah said.

Bailey glanced briefly at Embry as she walked away. Leah waited until the girl was out of sight before turning back to Embry. "What the hell are you thinking," Lead demanded.

"What do you mean? I'm doing what Jake asked me to," Embry replied.

"You think falling for his girl or getting her to fall for you is what he wanted?"

"That's not what is going on, you should mind your own damn business."

"That girl is my business! He's only been gone a couple of weeks Embry, she's still a mess. I know her, she'll fall for you. You look like him, you smell like him, you're being nice to her. You can't let that happen."

"He's not coming back for her Leah! Jake left and he asked me to take care of her, that's what I'm doing."

"She belongs to Jacob, Embry. He imprinted on her, she is his. If you aren't careful you could imprint on her too. Do you know what that would do to the pack? To Bailey?"

"It's not going to happen Leah! So just back the hell off!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Bailey tossed and turned in her bed. She sighed and watched the shadows dance across the walls. She knew exactly what Leah was concerned about. Bailey wasn't stupid, she got it.

Leah, and probably the rest of the pack, were afraid that she was going to fall for Embry. What they didn't know was that Bailey had fallen apart. That the longer he was gone the farther apart she came. She was literally unraveling at the seams. The pain was to much to bear at times.

It was easy during the daytime. She could get up, go to school, smile at people and say 'I'm fine'. At night though, there was no place to hide, she couldn't deny that she had been abandoned. She could no longer pretend that everything was ok. The soothing numbness that came with daylight was gone and in its place was a hole steadily growing larger. A hole Bailey worried was going to consume her.

Bailey threw the blankets away from her body and glanced at the clock. She was sick of feeling like this, she just wanted to feel something else. Bailey sat up and slid out of her bed. She'd never considered it before, never thought of it as an option.

Bailey crept down the hallway and found what she needed. She slowly made her way back to her room. Closing the door, Bailey leaned against it for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. What was one more scar?

She knew she couldn't put it where someone would see it. She pulled off her shirt and ran a hand down her side. Picking a spot, Bailey pressed the tip of the razor blade into her skin until blood bubbled up. She slowly made a slow cut, wincing but enjoying the pain. It was a release. It was something new. It made her feel something other than the disgusting cold and numb.

Two weeks later Bailey sat on the beach staring out at the ocean. She spent most of her free time here. It was the last place he had been. She couldn't stand to walk into the woods, but she felt closer to him at the beach. She jumped when someone sat down next to her. Bailey glanced sideways and shook her head. "What do you want Embry?"

"You're always here, I don't get what's so interesting about this place."

Bailey glanced away from him and stood up. She leaned back as she stretched. She kept her back to Embry as she spoke. "This is the last place I was with him, other than the woods. I feel closer to him here."

"Bailey, he's not…"

"Embry don't say it," Bailey snapped cutting him off. "He's coming back."

Embry stared at her, his eyes gliding down her body. She'd gotten thinner since he left. "Bailey you're bleeding," Embry said as he stood up. He reached out and pressed his fingers against her side.

Bailey pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Its fine, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding, let me see it."

"Embry I'm fine, drop it!"

Bailey started to walk away from him, but Embry stopped her. He held both her hands in one of his and used the other to pull up the side of her shirt. There were several cuts in various stages of healing on her side.

"What the hell did you do," Embry demanded. Bailey struggled against him, but he refused to let go. "Bailey, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It's none of your business, leave me alone! I don't want your help, I don't need it. I just want you all to leave me alone," Bailey shouted at him. Embry let her go and she fell into the sand.

She didn't move to get up though. She laid there in the sand as tears began to fall down her face. "I didn't want this," she whispered. "I didn't want to be this person."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I wanted to feel something other than numb and cold. He left me Embry, it's all my fault that he left and he's not coming back."

"You don't know that Bailey," Embry said as he knelt next to her.

"You just said he's not coming back Embry!"

Embry had never felt so torn in his life. He could lie, he could tell her that Jacob would come back, that he would realize he was stupid for leaving her and come back. Deep down Embry knew the lie would be far worse the than the truth at this point. She needed someone to tell her the truth. Jake had left him to protect, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, but right now she needed him more than ever.

"You're right, he's not coming back. As much as it hurts to hear, he's not going to come back. He's a stubborn, stupid asshole, who left his imprint without even thinking about what it would do to her," Embry said as he pulled Bailey up off the sand.

"Don't sugarcoat it Embry," Bailey said softly.

"I'm being honest with you, it's what you need right now," Embry replied. "He's not coming back, and he left you broken. That does not give you the right to do this to yourself. You're not this person, I know you don't feel like it right now, but you are stronger than this."

"What if I'm not Embry," Bailey asked.

"Then you aren't the girl I thought you were. The old Bailey would have said 'Screw Jacob Black, I don't need him', you've given up," Embry pointed out.

"I love him Embry."

"Yeah I get that Bailey, and I hate to say this to you, but obviously he doesn't love you as much as you thought he did. If he did, he would be here with you right now not me," Embry said indignantly. Jacob didn't know how lucky he was to have Bailey. She was beautiful, but she was also smart, funny, reckless, stubborn. It washed over Embry so fast, he felt like someone had hit him over the head. "Shit."

Bailey met his gaze questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, listen I've got to get you home. I have to talk to Sam."

"Seriously? You say all that crap to me about how he's not coming back and he doesn't love me, then announce that I have to go so you can talk to Sam," Bailey demanded. "That's really great of you Embry."

"Bailey, this is important, you know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. Please, go home, think about what I said, and tell your dad what you've been doing," Embry ordered.

There was something in his voice that made Bailey nod her head slowly. She stepped away from him and headed toward the road. She paused briefly and turned back to him. "Thanks Embry," she called.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I know, I know, I suck. I'm sorry, without going into too much detail let's just say that I've been having a hard time lately and I haven't been able to write, but I'm finally getting abck to it and updating and posting new stories! So again I am sorry I hope you haven't lost interest in the story, this is where things start to get crazy!**

Chapter 8

Embry ran flat out all the way to Sam's house. He burst through the front door without bothering to knock and headed straight toward the kitchen.

"Sam," Embry shouted as he made his way through the small house.

"Here," Sam called just before Embry entered the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Embry paused for the first time since it had happened. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously, unsure if he could explain what had just happened to him. "I think I just imprinted," Embry said carefully.

"That's great, why do you look so freaked out about it," Sam asked. Emily entered the kitchen from the backdoor and leaned against the counter studying Embry.

"You imprinted on her didn't you," Emily asked. Embry met her gaze, without him speaking she knew what had happened. "Embry, how could you? Do you know what this means for her? The position you've put her in?"

"Wait," Sam said standing up. "Who did you imprint on?"

"Bailey," Embry and Emily said at the same time.

"Are you crazy," Sam asked.

"I didn't ask for this to happen," Embry snapped. "It just happened, one minute I was talking to her and the next thing I know, wham."

"This is bad," Sam said.

"Yeah I know," Embry replied. He ran his hands through his hair again and groaned. "How bad is this going to be Sam? She's a double imprint, what does this mean for her?"

"An imprint can't be broken, but it can be changed. Unfortunately, she'll have to chose between you and Jacob. There might be some good news though," Sam explained.

"And that is," Embry asked.

"If Jake doesn't come back it makes her decision fairly easy," Sam pointed out.

"He'll be able to tell though Sam," Emily said quickly. "The nature of his imprint has changed, if doesn't already know he will soon. He loves her, he'll come back."

"You sound pretty sure about that," Embry replied.

Emily glanced at Sam before speaking. "I know a thing or two about the power of an imprint. Sam tried to leave me after the accident, but he couldn't stay away for long. It's only a matter of time before Jacob comes back. You need to decide what type of relationship you want with Bailey, things are about to get incredibly complicated for her."

Sam studied Embry for a moment before speaking. "She's right Embry, you've got to tell Bailey, she needs to know."

Jacob sat up quickly hitting his head against a low hanging limb. He spent all of his time in wolf form lately, being human was difficult, and the memories were too painful. He growled softly and tried to focus. His heart was pounding and an image was flashing through his mind over and over again, before he managed to pin it down and focus on only it.

Her blonde hair was spread across her pillow and she breathed slowly asleep. She twisted slightly in her sleep revealing the cuts on her side beneath her shirt. Jacob tensed angrily knowing immediately what they were and why she had done it. His focus shifted to her window where a figure stood looking in.

His friend reached up and knocked on the window. She rolled over mumbling, but didn't wake up. He rapped a little harder causing her to sit up suddenly glancing around wildly. She gasped when she saw him and scrambled out of bed. She opened the window and stepped back allowing him room to get inside.

Jacob remembered a night a few months ago when she had climbed through his window, she'd come to apologize and he had driven her away. She'd left in tears and ultimately he ended up leaving her a broken mess. He known from the moment he imprinted on her that it would not be easy. His life was not one that could be easily shared, there would almost always be danger. At any moment he could hurt her, not only emotionally but physically.

Bailey sat down on her bed and stared at Embry in confusion, "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I have to talk to you about something," Embry explained. He started to sit down on the bed, but shook his head and moved away from her. He checked to make sure her door was closed before leaning carefully against her dresser. "This afternoon, at the beach, something happened."

"Yeah, you freaked out in the middle of your 'pep talk' and made me go home," Bailey pointed out. She appreciated that Embry was trying to help her, but only thing could make this better and she didn't think it would ever happen.

"About that, see… I never expected this to happen and its weird cause I never thought it would be… that's not what I want to say… see as a werewolf we can't control who we….," Embry trailed off struggling to find the words.

"Embry, what happened? Talk to me, you're kind of freaking me out," Bailey said patiently. "Just say it Embry."

"I'm imprinted this afternoon."

Bailey's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Congratulations, who is the lucky girl," Bailey asked.

"You are."

Bailey jerked back slightly and stared at him in confusion. "I can't be, I've already been imprinted on."

"I know, you're a double imprint. I'm sorry Bailey I didn't mean for this to happen…," Embry started to say.

"You don't have to apologize Embry, you can't control who you imprint on," Bailey replied quickly.

Embry ran a hand through his hair and stared at her sheepishly. "What do we do now?"

Bailey started to say something but stopped. Embry was staring curiously out the window. Jacob felt anger radiating through his body, he had left Embry to protect her not imprint on her.

"He knows," Embry said softly.

"Who knows?"

Embry met Bailey's confused gaze, "Jacob knows that I've imprinted on you."

Bailey looked away from him squeezing her eyes shut at the mention of his name. "Will he come back?"

"I don't know, will you forgive him if he does?"

"I don't know, I love him but I don't know if I can forgive what he has done to me," Bailey whispered. A tear slipped down her face and Jacob memorized its path, that would be the last tear she would cry because of him. He was going back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Bailey sat silently in her desk staring out the window. The teacher was going over the civil war, or maybe it was the revolutionary, she wasn't paying attention anyway. Bailey twisted a strand around her finger contemplating what Embry had said last night. Jacob knew that she'd been imprinted on, again. What no one could tell her was whether or not he was coming back.

Sam had stopped by and told her he would figure out a solution if Jacob did come back. Ultimately it would be her decision though. She would have to pick one boy over the other. She would have to choose between the one who had left her or the one that had been there every day since.

Bailey jumped when the bell rang and began to gather her things. Seth shot her a sympathetic look as he approached her. "No one has heard anything yet," Seth said.

"Will you guys know immediately," Bailey asked.

"It's hard to tell, since he left we haven't been able to hear him and we doubt he can hear us. He could have formed his own pack, if so we wouldn't know he was here until we saw or smelt him," Seth explained.

"So he could be here now," Bailey said glancing out the window again.

"If he's coming back, don't get your hopes up Bailey," Seth said before walking out of the classroom.

Bailey stared out the window for another moment before turning away and heading into the hallway. He would come back, he had to.

A week later and no one knew anymore than they had before. It was driving Bailey crazy, but she was starting to believe that he wasn't going to come back after all. She rolled over onto her side and stared out her window. It was unlocked, she'd left it that way since Embry told her Jacob knew.

Bailey wondered what she would say to him if he did come back. She hadn't given it much thought, she was more concerned with whether or not he was coming. There was so much they had to talk about though. She was still hurt over him leaving. She'd never felt so broken before, even when her mom died there was still a light in her world. Jacob had left her without a light though, even her budding friendship with Embry hadn't helped until recently. She resented the fact that Jacob made Embry swear to take care of her. He should be the one taking care of her, not Embry.

Bailey rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling, she let her mind wander. Every night she had the same dream, at the most random time during her day Jacob showed up. Once it was during her history class, during dinner, while she was at the grocery store, there were a number of scenarios. They all played out the same way though, Jacob and Embry standing in front of her asking her to chose between them.

Bailey didn't know if she could choose though. Embry had always been there, especially when Jacob left. Jacob had left, but he thought he was doing what was best for her. Her eyelids grew heavy drifting closed for a moment. Her window opening caused her eyes to reopen.

Bailey turned her head to the side and studied the figure climbing through. His hair was longer than any of the other boys in town, and he moved differently too. He was closing the window back when Bailey crept out of the bed and rushed toward the door. She didn't know who he was, but she wasn't going to wait around to find out. Her hand closed over the knob, but a bigger one enveloped her own.

"Bailey," he said softly causing her to turn quickly.

She came face to face with the boy she'd spent so many nights dreaming of. She blinked several times wondering if she was dreaming. "Jake," she said carefully. Bailey slipped her hand out of his grasp and placed both her hands on his face. She ran her fingers across his cheeks. One hand ran through his hair as the fingers of the other ran over his lips. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Don't cry, please," Jacob replied.

"You're back, they said you wouldn't come back."

"I had to."

"Why," Bailey asked breathlessly. She stopped touching him and met his gaze. Jacob reached out to pull her closer but she stepped back from him. "Why did you come back?"

"Because I love you," he replied.

"Then why did you leave me?"

The question surprised Bailey, but it hit Jacob like a ton of bricks. Why had he left? Was it really to keep her safe or could he not deal with being imprinted? He didn't know if he could handle seeing into her soul every time he looked at her. He was more attuned with her emotions than anyone, maybe even more than she was. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, she was hurt and he just beginning to recognize how deeply he had hurt her.

"I was stupid, so stupid Bailey. I thought I was leaving because you needed to be kept safe from me, but I was trying to protect myself."

"From what," Bailey asked as she stepped around him. She sat on the bed and stared back at him. Jacob moved toward her, but didn't sit on the bed. He rested a hand on her knee. Bailey enjoyed the warmth of his touch, it was something she had always loved about him.

"I was always afraid you would realize what a monster I am, what I am capable of, and that you would leave me."

"But now you're back," Bailey pointed out. "Why?"

Jacob carefully considered her question. His initial reason for coming back was fear of losing her to Embry, to anyone else really. He loved her, he really did, more than he had ever loved anyone else, even Bella. "I didn't want to be away from you anymore, I couldn't be away from you."

Bailey's face fell when she heard his answer. It wasn't the one she wanted to hear. It was nice to know that he had missed her and couldn't stand to be away from her, but that didn't answer her question. Did he still love her? Was he going to stay forever? Was he only back because of Embry imprinting on her?

"Did you come back because of what's going on with Embry?"

Jacob avoided her gaze and he considered his options carefully. That was a large part of the reason he had come back. At the same time though he had missed her, he wanted to be back in her life, he wanted to believe that he was going to come back soon anyway.

"I was going to come back before I found out about Embry," Jacob said carefully.

"You're lying," Bailey snapped as she moved away from him.

"I'm not lying I was going to come back," Jacob replied.

Bailey spun around to look at him leveling him with an angry gaze. "This imprint goes two ways idiot! You think you know me better than anyone else? You should stop to consider how well I know you and you are the most stubborn person I've ever met. Sure you had thought about coming back but don't act like you were all set to return to the reservation when you know you weren't. After all of this you can at least tell me the truth you… you… you asshole!"

Jacob was surprised by her outburst. Bailey rarely lashed out at anyone. He sat there on her bed staring at her open mouthed.

"Don't just sit there, say something," Bailey shouted.

"What can I say Bailey? No, I wasn't ready to come back, is that what you want to hear? That the biggest part of the reason I am sitting here right now is because you've become a double imprint and its one of my best friends' fault?"

"The truth, that's all I want from you Jacob! I want the freaking truth!"

"Fine, the truth," Jacob said as he stood up and moved toward her. "The truth is that even when I was away from you I could still feel you with me. The truth is that I thought about you every minute I was away. The truth is that I never stopped loving, never could stop loving you, and I will never stop. The truth is that I am a selfish, stubborn, idiot who imprinted on the most beautiful girl I've ever seen only to permanently scar her then almost lose her to a bunch of crazy vampires. After that I acted like the biggest jack ass on the planet and made her cry and then I left her because I was afraid of who I was, who I am. Because someone like you shouldn't love a monster like me, but you did. That's the truth Bailey."


End file.
